


Feeling Your Pain

by xLoveMx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you´ve spent a long time together, there´s a connection. An undeniable, strong connection between two people that shows itself in different ways. Whether it´s the same habits that people possess, or knowing exactly how the other feels and how to calm them down, like it has been with her mother and father, and for Wendy Darling, it´s the dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Goes along with this photoset, I simply had to.  
> http://youcancallmekathyp.tumblr.com/post/111149963277/storybrooke-was-relieved-that-the-danger-had

When you´ve spent a long time together, there´s a connection. An undeniable, strong connection between two people that shows itself in different ways. Whether it´s the same habits that people possess, or knowing exactly how the other feels and how to calm them down, like it has been with her mother and father, and for Wendy Darling, it´s the dreams. Dreams of Neverland and Peter. They aren´t nightmares, on the contrary. They are dreams of nights spent walking through the woods, looks shared over the fire while the music played, hands brushing against each other almost by accident and most of all, flying. The wind in her hair, his hand holding on to hers tightly, as if he was afraid to lose her.

It was often that she found John and Michael at her bedside when she woke up, worried looks displayed on their faces and she knows that they think she´s been having nightmares, and Wendy doesn´t prove them wrong, because they´ve spent years trying to get her back, to get her out of a place they think was hell for her, and if she tells them the truth, that Neverland might have been a hellish place sometimes, but that it had also become a home, she´s afraid they won´t understand.

This night is different though. It´s not just Neverland and Peter, it´s other people, people Wendy has seen briefly before. The people of Storybrooke, people that have come to get her along with Bae back in Neverland. Wendy frowns, probably both in her sleep and in her dream, because why is she dreaming of Storybrooke? Ever since her return it´s been nothing but Neverland and her memories of a place she has called home for so long. Something about this is wrong, and Wendy can feel it. It´s like she´s there all of a sudden, in Storybrooke, looking at all of those people that seem terrified.

She wants to ask what wrong, but it´s like they´re looking straight through her and Wendy frowns again until she turns around eventually to catch a glimpse of what they´re looking at.

_“Peter.”_

She calls out for him, like she´s done so many times before, but there´s no reaction, like she isn´t really there. And she isn´t. It´s a dream, nothing more. And still Wendy can´t help but feel her stomach twist when she sees Rumpelstiltskin and soon enough the shadow, who´s approaching both of them. Peter is different. Back to how he´s been when Wendy first arrived, she can´t see the warmth in his eyes that used to be there when he looked at her, or the soft smile that was reserved only for her. And suddenly a voice is echoing in her head, a voice that´s so familiar to her that she could tell it apart everywhere.

_“Magic is dangerous, it always comes with a price.”_

She sees the knife in Rumpelstiltskin’s hand too late, but then again, could she have done anything at all? She wants to scream, to push him away, but it´s like she can´t move. All Wendy can do is watch as the knife is driven into Peter´s body and she can feel the tears running down her face. When she wakes up it´s with a scream, louder than she can remember ever having screamed, so it´s no surprise that Michael and John are with her in a heartbeat, but Wendy doesn´t even notice them.  The scream still seems to echo around the room as she struggles to breathe, her chest hurting as if the knife had been driven right into her own heart. She touches her chest with shaking fingers, but there´s nothing there, nothing but the pain she knows he´d been feeling. And suddenly Wendy Darling knows that she hasn´t been dreaming, and the tears that fall from her cheeks and startle her brothers even more go almost unnoticed by her, because she knows that It´s over. And that he´s not coming back to take her home. 

 


End file.
